waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Sykes
. |quote = "I don't think you grasp... the severity of the situation." "Now I lent you money. And I don't see it. Do you know what happens when I don't see my money, Fagin? People get hurt. People like you get hurt. Do I make myself clear?" "Three sunrises. Three sunsets. Three days, Fagin." "You've got 12 hours. And, Fagin? This is your last chance." "Now don't cry, little girl. They only eat when I tell them to." "This has all been very entertaining. But the party is over." "FAGIN!!!" (his last words)}}Bill Sykes is the main antagonist in Disney's Oliver & Company. He is a Mafia crime boss/loan shark who operates as a shipyard agent out of a warehouse by the docks and the owner of two vicious Dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto. He was voiced by the late Robert Loggia. Description Sykes is a slender, big, muscular, half bald gray haired man wearing square spectacles and a business suit to further emphasize his role as an intelligent businessman in command of a situation. Due to constantly smoking cigars, he speaks with a hoarse voice, which makes his character more menacing. He is one of Disney's most heavy-set villains, usually shown in shadows like most stereotypical villains. During a scene with Fagin at his warehouse, he is clearly heard discussing on the phone with a supposed underling about their manner of torturing and murdering some unknown victim, which proves that he is also a ruthless, brutal murderer. Although he seems to care a lot about his two Doberman minions, Roscoe and DeSoto, most of the time, in the final chase, when determined to get Jenny back, he didn't seem to notice his dogs' deaths and even if he did, he proved to be rather careless at the end before meeting his own untimely demise. He is shown to be brutal, shadowy, sarcastic, psychotic, impatient, uncaring, clean-shaven, eerily charming, evil, cruel, slightly naive, cunning, opportunistic, murderous, ruthless, greedy, sadistic, and villainous. Appearance ''Oliver & Company Bill Sykes has lent an unknown large amount of money to a petty thief named Fagin for an unknown reason and now wants it back. One night, on the day of the deadline, Sykes arrives in his Cadillac at the City Docks near Fagin's barge home and sends his two evil Dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, to fetch Fagin and meet up with him. Unfortunately, Fagin finds himself unable to pay the money back and begs for more time. As an act of mercy, Sykes gives Fagin three more days to find the money; threatening him, his home, and dogs if they don't, which makes Fagin start to worry; stating he's "having a bad day." Then, Sykes honks his horn to call his dogs back, which frightens Fagin and causes him to fall off the dock and into the bay. On the second day, when Fagin learns that his former cat, Oliver has a new wealthy owner, he instructs "Mr. very rich cat-owner-person" to bring him a large sum of money in return for Oliver, which just might help him with his current problem since all his other previous attempts have failed. At night, after dropping off a ransom note and rendez-vous map to Oliver's owner, Jenny Foxworth (unknown to him yet) during the day, Fagin goes to Sykes' warehouse with Oliver and one of his dogs, Dodger to tell Sykes about the plan. However, Fagin discusses the plan awkwardly at first, which causes Sykes to lose his patience and snap his fingers to order his Dobermans to attack Fagin, only to find themselves confronting Dodger instead while Fagin discusses his plan properly and loudly this time and shows him Oliver as proof. Once Sykes is convinced, he snaps his fingers again to order his Dobermans to cease the attack. After Sykes notices the address inscribed on Oliver's collar, he assumes that Fagin is actually planning a ruse to kidnap and ransom the cat owner rather than Oliver. Satisfied, Sykes congratulates Fagin and gives him 12 hours left as his "last chance" while feeding biscuits to his dogs as Fagin and Oliver come to Dodger's aid after he lying injured and unconscious with severe (but invisible) injuries from the attack. On the same night, when Jenny comes to get Oliver, she shows Fagin that all she has brought with her is her piggy bank as payment, with Sykes and his dogs unknowingly watching from a distance in his car. When he sees Fagin giving up the ransom by freely returning Oliver to Jenny without asking for ransom money, he seizes his chance. Sykes drives up, grabs Jenny by the arm, and takes her in his car to his warehouse after throwing Oliver out the window. Ignoring Fagin's pleas about not doing this, Sykes tells him to keep his mouth shut and consider their account closed. Then, he drives off back to his warehouse. Later, at his warehouse, Sykes ties a frightened and crying Jenny to a chair in his office while taunting her about his dogs, cruelly joking that his dogs will eat only when he tells them to. After sending Roscoe and DeSoto to investigate the source of a noise he heard in his warehouse (Oliver breaking in through a window), Sykes calls Jenny's family's butler, Winston and tells him to call Jenny's father about a ransom while watching her. From the top of Sykes' office, Oliver and the dogs, who followed them to the warehouse, observe Sykes talking on the phone to Winston about Jenny's ransom and Jenny's okay but tied up. Dodger comes up with a plan on how to distract Sykes and help Jenny. Sykes' dogs are later alerted by their enemies' smell. Tito, Francis, and Einstein distract Sykes by posing as a Pizza delivery guy in order to lure him away. Sykes is seen loading a handgun, acknowledging that he did not order any pizza. When he leaves to look for his dogs, Oliver and the rest of the dogs enter and try to rescue Jenny. Oliver and Jenny are happily reunited. Finally, Sykes finds his dogs trapped under a tarpaulin; thanks to Georgette, and frees them as he scolds at them for their incompetence. When he and his dogs return and find the door locked, he thinks it was Jenny's doing and warns her to open it. With the help of Tito's electric specialties and a crane, Oliver and the gang manage to escape before Sykes and his dogs break down the locked door in pieces since Rita's attempt to chew the ropes off Jenny failed. Things go well until Sykes destroys the crane controls with a fire ax; causing everyone to fall and land on a long slide. They slide until they reach the end where, unfortunately, Sykes and his dogs have them cornered. When all seems lost and before Sykes can snap his fingers to order his dogs to attack, they hear a honking noise, and breaking in through the window, it turns out to be Fagin with his scooter. Everyone jumps in and drive away as fast as they can. They seem to be able to outrun the two evil dogs chasing them on foot until Sykes manages to catch up with them in his Cadillac. Having no other alternative, Fagin drives his friends into a subway station but Sykes, driving like a madman, is able to drive in as well. Fagin then drives them through a tunnel with Sykes still in pursuit; pulling on the gearshift so hard that it breaks off, pressing hard on the gas, and then, going at full speed, which causes his car's tires to wear away and run on the tracks, as the dogs begin barking and growling at their enemies. When Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter, Jenny falls and ends up on Sykes' hood. When Sykes tries to grab her after breaking his hand out through the window, Oliver jumps to his car and bites his hand to save Jenny but, still biting his hand, Sykes throws Oliver in the backseat where Roscoe and DeSoto are. Then, Dodger comes to Oliver's rescue, fighting off Roscoe by pushing him out, while breaking through the back window, and letting him slip, while holding on to Dodger's scarf for a few moments, fall on the electric railway caused by the friction between Sykes' ruined car tires and the railway, and die in the process. Just as DeSoto is about to kill Dodger for revenge, Oliver jumps on DeSoto and scratches him again on the nose, causing DeSoto to yelp in pain, jump, and fall to his death as well. When DeSoto jumped before dying, Oliver almost falls to the same fate, not before Dodger saves him again. Sykes does not notice this and continues chasing the gang. On the Brooklyn Bridge, when Jenny calls for Fagin's help, Fagin comes to help her while Tito takes command of his scooter. Through a sun roof, Sykes comes out and manages to grab Jenny's leg and pull her back in until Oliver and Dodger jump on him and fight him off; allowing Jenny to jump to Fagin on his scooter. In front of them, a train is coming their way. Luckily, Tito is capable of saving everyone by jumping on one of the cables of the bridge and driving them to the top but Oliver and Dodger are still in the car; fighting Sykes off. Sykes throws Oliver and Dodger out of his car until he notices the train heading his way and the train kills him, thus, sending him and his car into the Hudson River. Gallery ''For more images, click here. Trivia *Sykes was based on Bill Sikes of Charles Dickens' Oliver Twist. *Sykes is clearly seen loading a handgun. This was the first time a modern pistol was seen in Disney. *Robert (Salvatore) Loggia is famous for playing the role of gangsters and mob bosses, including a gangster named Salvatore (his actual name) "The Shark" Macelli in Innocent Blood. *Sykes is the last male villain until Hades not to sing a song. Percival C. McLeach technically did not have an original number either, but he was heard singing a parody of "Home on the Range" in one scene and one of "The Crawdad Song" in another. *Along with Roscoe and DeSoto, (both electrocuted by the subway tracks), Sykes' death is one of the most graphic, violent, and brutal deaths in Disney history. *Sykes appears as more of a main antagonist to Fagin while Roscoe and DeSoto are secondary ones to him. *In the original novel, Sykes' name is written as "Sikes". Also, he had only one dog, a bull terrier named Bull's Eye, whom he would beat until it needed stitching. *Sykes' appearance may have been an inspiration to John Silver as they are both pot-bellied, tall, and some of their facial expressions are similar. Also, they were both animated by Glen Keane, which could also explain the same physical appearances. Coincidentally, in the 1990's Swedish redubs, they had the same voice actor. *Marlon Brando was offered the role of Sykes by Michael Eisner himself. He, however, turned it down, fearing the movie would bomb. Despite Brando's concerns, the movie ended up becoming a modest success at the box office. *Although he is the main villain, Sykes has little screen time, as a majority of the film focuses on Oliver's scenes with either Dodger or Jenny. *The sign on Sykes' front door of his warehouse reads: POSITIVELY NO SOLICITING; suggesting that Sykes doesn't approve of solicitors. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Males Category:Adults